


What She Needs

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needs to know—lying alone in bed at night—that she's reached for the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/%22) Prompt #371 – Need
> 
> Look! A Numb3rs drabble! I haven't written one of these in a couple of months. Not for lack of desire, just that the Muse decided to take a vacation from drabbles and forgot to tell me. I wrote this last night in bed, but partial credit must also go to my friend Tammy for writing a similar drabble, which served as inspiration for this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

There are days when Amita just wants to say a loud and emphatic "Fuck you!" to her parents, her grandmother, her aunts and the world in general. She loves them—even though it's tough on days like this—but she's gotten to wondering when it will be her turn to live her life. 

Her parents have tried setting her up with the nice Indian boys, but they'll never understand why she's rejected every last one of them. They love Charlie, and she supposes that's a victory of sorts, except that by the time they fall in love with him, she's fallen back out. 

So, she kicks him to the curb, and he takes it better than she expects him to. She doesn't expect him to dive headlong into P vs NP, but a one-night drunken binge would have been nice. She still feels guilty, even though they're both happier this way, but she tries not to dwell on it too much.

Instead, she starts trying to figure out what she wants to do with the rest of her life. She needs to do something to prove to everyone that under that pretty exterior beats the heart of a true mathematician. She isn't a genius, not like Charlie, but she knows she can put most others to shame. 

What she really wants to do is stand on her own two feet, tall—well, as tall as a five-foot woman can stand—and proud. She wants to be able to look at her children one day and say that she followed her dreams no matter where they took her. 

And she needs to know—lying alone in bed at night—that she's reached for the stars, because even if she falls short, the City of Angels isn't a bad place to land.

~Finis


End file.
